Resident Evil: Ada's Vendetta
by Coalescent Tidings
Summary: Sequel to Redfield Reborn. :)
1. Nightmares

_Drowning. She was drowning. Her eyes stung and she couldn't swim upward to the surface. Her wrists and ankles were tied down by chains. As she tried to push up, her back would hit the floor again. She didn't need to breath but she did it out of habit, causing whatever chemicals were in the water to make her lungs burn. Eventually she stopped altogether because her head had begun to spin. To her left was a giant window. She could see movement behind it. She tried reaching out to it and it got closer. At first she saw blond hair and red eyes. As it got closer she saw steel grey eyes stare back at her. Leon. Hope rose in her. He'd get her out. He began yelling. He fist slammed against the glass but it didn't bust. He was pointing at something. She followed his finger and saw what he was shouting about. A huge figure began to swim towards her. She started to panic. She looked back at Leon but he was gone. Instead stood a slim figure. In red. The figure cracked a smile; she knew it was Ada. She turned back away from her and looked at the figure in the water. She began to scream as it lunged at her, no sound coming out of her mouth._

Claire sat up quickly. Her chest was drenched with sweat and her hair was stuck to forehead. She was breathing heavily and her phone was going off. She grabbed it off the nightstand and unlocked it. She grabbed it and shut off the alarm. _7:30 a.m._ She threw off the brown quilt and limped out of her room and into the living room. She pulled open the curtains, letting the light shine into the room. The light hit her face on.

"Crap. That's bright." She stood back and watched as the neighboring kids ran toward the bus stop. From behind her, her phone was ringing again. She spun around and read the name on the screen. _Chris._ She answered it, his voice immediately filling her quiet apartment.

"Hey butthead. We're going out for breakfast. Want to join us?" She was reluctant to say yes, but it was the second time she had passed up hanging out with her brother. "C'mon Claire. Don't let Leon third wheel again." She'd tried getting back into the regular routine of her normal life, but it wasn't as simple as she'd thought. It had been five months and she still found herself constantly looking behind her, checking to see if that towering blond figure was watching her every move.

"You know what? Sure. I'm too tired to make breakfast anyway. I'll be ready in ten. Let yourself in when you get here. You have the key still, right?"

"Yup. See you in a few."

She connected her phone to let it charge while she rinsed off. Claire stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her sweat-soaked tank and tied up hair.

She dropped her hair and stared at the black locks falling around her face. It was odd, seeing black instead of red. She thought a few times about dying it but she didn't see the point. It would just keep growing back black. After a few she peeled off the tank and tossed it into the basket. Five minutes later she emerged from the steamless room and changed into a pair of green cargo pants that fell a little below her knee. She threw on a beige tank top and tan boots covering the rest of legs. As she was zipping up her boots, the door lock clicked and in came in Chris, behind him was Jill and Leon.

"Ready to go, Red?" Leon smiled as he saw the younger Redfield adjusting her hair in the mirror.

"Patience, Kennedy. It takes time to look this good." She set her black aviators on the bridge of her nose and fixed the fringed bangs that hung annoyingly in her eyes at the most inconvenient times.

"There we go. See? It's an art." She flashed a smile at the trio and made her over, keys in hand.

"Whatever. Let's go. I'm starving. Pshh, you probably look the same as when you woke up." Leon let Jill and Chris walk ahead while he waited for Claire to lock the door.

"Can it Leon. You're just jealous you're not the prettiest one in the group anymore."

"Fight me, Redfield." Claire squinted a challenging look at the special agent in front of her. He did the same, almost calculating whether she would actually attack him. Maybe she would've, had it not been for her older brother's voice coming from the car parked at the base of the stairs.

"You two hurry up or I swear I'll leave you both to starve!" The pair rushed their way down the steps to the car. Leon opened the door for her just as they reached the Jeep. The sudden memory of the night that she and Wesker went to the BSAA banquet flashed in her mind. She climbed into the seat and moved over, Leon quickly settling into the seat next to her.

"Okay. Let's go." Chris didn't even wait for the sound of seat belt click before he gassed it. Maybe some things were the way they used to.

The air conditioner was blasting cold air the most it could and it still didn't eliminate the heat the Inland Empire had almost year round. It had taken some convincing to get Claire to pack up and move from the east coast to the west, but when Chris knew he had to, he stopped at nothing to get Claire to go with him. Part of her wanted to leave. There were too many events that she wanted to forget. She was trying to focus on those who mattered most, those who didn't knock you out and try to kill the most important people in your life.

Before she knew it, they had parked and were getting out of the jeep, all starving. They entered the small the restaurant, sat down and eventually ordered. The restaurant was tiny enough to see every customer in it. Claire watched everyone, smelled everyone, and heard everyone. She could have easily ignored most of it, but she was hesitant to do so. She was on her toes lately.

She'd been having nightmares. Nightmares that seemed to realistic to ignore. Most nights she dreamt she was drowning. In others, Chris was would be dying in her arms, Wesker only a few feet from them, bloody dagger in hand. It would change between Chris and Leon. Sometimes she wouldn't even be holding them, she would be the one with the dagger. Snapping back into the conversation taking place at the table, she grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it.

"So, Claire? What do you think about the apartment?" Jill sipped her coffee as she questioned the younger Redfield.

"It's great. It's really quiet."

"Not to mention close to LA," Leon butted in.

"Yeah. It's a good change, and not to mention the weather." Claire smiled widely at Jill. They continued the conversation, Claire beginning to feel more relaxed. They stayed for a good hour, none of them noticing the blonde watching them from across the street.

* * *

 _Cute._ The Asian woman watched them from across the street. She set her eyes on the younger Redfield. She'd been watching her for days. It wasn't everyday she been made a fool, especially in front her superiors. No one would get away with that. Ada began to walk down the street heading for her car, she had other errands to run. Eventually, she'd find them again. As she got into the car, she grabbed the blonde wig off the top of her head. You couldn't be too careful. Not when a certain red-eyed man had been betrayed and no doubt himself was watching the Redfields. Only question was, why was he taking so long to execute his plan? She was making it her job to find out.


	2. The Mission

It wasn't hard keeping track of the younger Redfield. Especially with her constantly out and about with her government agent best friend. Ada watched as the two walked around Little Tokyo after splitting up with her brother and his partner. Honestly, they were making it really easy to be followed undetected. Ada didn't even need the blonde wig to hide her all to familiar face. Her cell rang, distracting her from Claire.

 _Unknown Caller._ She answered it, expecting a voice to automatically feeding her information, as it usually did in her line of work. Instead it was quiet. She hung up and looked for the pair, who were nowhere in sight. _Shit._ She quickly turned away only to be stopped by a towering black figure. Instantly, she knew the all too familiar person in front of her.

"Nice to see you, Wesker. It's been too long." She smirked tilting her head up to stare the devil in the eye. _It was about time he showed up._

"I wish I could say the same Miss Wong."

"May I ask what has brought you to grace me with your presence. Or are you making trips to all of your favorite little spies." She moved her hand to his jacket, pretending to brush off lint from his perfect black jacket. His hand flashed upward, grabbing her hand and softly flinged it away.

"Hmph. Funny of you think you're my favorite. I believe you have some notion. Why are you shadowing Miss Redfield? Or are shadowing your government agent? Because if it's the latter, I really do suggest you find a man who calls you to see how you're doing instead of taking his comrade's little sister out on walks."

Ada's smirk faded from her face, like she'd stoop so low to act like a heartbroken teenage girl, stalking the one who didn't fall to her charm. At least not anymore.

"As if, Wesker. If anything, I'd believe you're the one here shadowing your little angel wings."

Annoyance filled Wesker's face. "Well, it is my job to protect my investments, Miss Wong. And since your last meeting with Miss Redfield went so well, I think it my job to make sure you're not planning any sort of...vendetta." Ada moved slowly around Wesker, her back no longer against the tiled wall.

"You offend me with how low you think of me. As if I'm stupid enough to try to take down the devil's little angel- who is also now part devil. I am more surprised by the fact that you managed to get the girl into bed, seeing as how important loyalty i-." Ada spoke quickly but not enough to finish her sentence before a hand came up and wrapped around her throat. Wesker leaned down close enough to get his mouth near her ear.

"Careful, Miss Wong. What you think you know and what really is, can be two _very_ different things. Now I have work to do. But keep in mind, that I am watching. Do your best to behave. I don't wish to have to make these little visits often." He let her go just as her breath was beginning to run out. She turned her head and rubbed out the pain in her neck. _Basterd. He'll get what's coming. And so will his little angel._

* * *

"Honestly Claire, I'd feel a lot better if you just stayed here with Rebecca and helped us with navigating the lab." Chris rubbed his forehead as the team and his sister, discussed the situation at hand.

"And Chris, I'd honestly feel a lot better if I were out there with you kicking some bad guy ass and covering your back." There was a new lab found and Chris and the team were being sent to clear it of any B.O.W testing. Chris was not too happy hearing Claire wanted to join.

"Jill will be covering my back. You don't need to worry."

"Then I'll cover Leon's! Who better to help than your superhuman sister!" The rest of the team stood back and watched, knowing better than to budge in when the Redfields began arguing. The worst thing to do was budge in and help either sibling.

"HUSH Claire. I told you, nobody can know. Do you want to be strapped down an experimented on!? And I'll call Barry. He can help."

"Chris, leave Barry alone. He has a family he trying to hold together. I'm coming with you."

"UGH! FIne! There! You cover Kennedy...so annoying I swear." He whispered the last part under his breath but Claire was too excited to snap back. It had been a while since she had gone out and done something useful with the team. She walked around the coffee table until she stood next to Leon. She propped her elbow on his shoulder and looked up at him. "So partner, when do we leave?"

He looked down at the big gold flecked blue eyes, and chuckled at the sound of her calling him partner. "I swear Redfield, if I get killed on this mission, I am so coming back to haunt you."

Thinking Leon was talking him, Chris turned around to respond but stopped, when he saw Leon's focus on Claire. He had noticed they had been spending more time together than usual. He didn't know what to feel. Since the Ada incident, his trust in Leon had wavered, but then again, he felt relieved someone kept an eye on Claire when he couldn't.

"Both of you. Be ready by six. From there, we'll pick you up. If you're not ready, you can meet Rebecca and help navigate."

"Don't worry. We'll be there." A smirk grew on Claire's face as she started to feel the usual thrill of a new mission. "Well, while we wait, I'm going to go grab lunch. You guys want anything?" Claire grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, only to be scolded form Chris.

"If you're going to bring us lunch on your motorcycle, if will be squished and cold. No thank you."

"I can go pick up lunch," Leon butted in as he held up the keys to his car, "but we are eating In-N-Out." A grunt rolled around the room.

"Leon, enough of In-N-Out. That'll be the third time this week." Jill shook her head at the government agent.

"FIne. You all can have cold and squished Chinese food."

"Leon, just get the damn burgers." Chris handed Leon a twenty before lying down on the couch that resided at the back of the room. "Wake me up when you guys get here. I need to nap before later."

Leon began to walk towards the door, keys in hand when suddenly they were snatched from his hand. Claire quickly made her way around him before his agent reflexes kicked in and he had her in chokehold.

"Alright Kennedy, I'm driving." She dangled the keys in front of him, taunting him as his face grew wide with fear.

Leon tried to grab the keys but she was already out the door by the time he tried. "No, Claire. I'm serious. I just got this car." By the time he caught up, she was already settled in the car.

"Leon, trust me. I'm a great driver." Leon gave up easily and settled into the passenger side.

"Claire, you've crashed your motorcycle at least seven times." He held onto dear life as she sped through the busy LA streets.

* * *

Albert Wesker stood at the tall window of his apartment, watching down at the people below. It wasn't as luxurious as his apartment in New York, but it would have to do. He had been forced to visit the west coast the second he saw Ada following the tracker he had placed in Claire's necklace months ago. He had to make sure the Asian spy wasn't trying anything. He wouldn't risk Claire's safety. His phone beeping shook him out of the memory he was remembering about his goddess. Claire was on the move again. Had she not learned anything about keeping a low profile? He both scolded and relished in her recklessness. Maybe it was time to pay her a visit. Soon.

* * *

It was about 6:05 and Claire was still holed up in the restroom, getting ready.

"Redfield, your brother will be here soon and he is going to beat the crap out of _me_ if you aren't ready."

"Leon calm down. I'll be out in five!" Claire stared at herself in the full length mirror she had in her bathroom. She strapped her knife to the thigh holster that was over her black jeans. Claire grabbed the red gemstone off the counter and tucked it under her t-shirt. No one had seen it, nor did she intend to show them. Especially with the recently discovered the carved initials _A.W._ on the back of it. She laced up her heel-less boots and exited the room as soon as she put her hair in it's usual ponytail.

"See there you go. And Chris isn't even here!" She looked up to find Chris standing at the front door with his arms crossed.

"Claire, you are so lucky I made sure to tell you to be ready earlier than was actually needed. Now let's go, the Sun is setting and we want to arrive there undetected. We'll only be driving about 80 percent of the way there. "

"That reminds me," Claire spoke up as she locked the door behind her, "where exactly are we going?"

Two hours later, after walking through muddy dirt and rocky trails, they came to a stop.

"You could have mentioned this base was in the middle of the woods. How did Hunnigan find this place anyways?" Claire stood against a tall tree.

"I don't know. She said someone tipped her off to it and it checked out. Whoever it is, obviously has connections, but hey, if they know something, they told the right people." Leon took a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye, not putting down the binoculars.

He scanned the area, focusing on the large mansion-type building in the center of a cleared field. There were no driveways, or people in sight. Chris grabbed the binoculars and took a look.

"The only way I see in is the front doors. The gates surrounding it seem to go on for a few acres. And with our experience of mansions, all the movement is probably underground."

Jill stepped in and took the a look from behind Chris. "Approaching the front can be dangerous. If that source was right, people could be very well occupying the mansion and see us coming, if we haven't been sensed already. We should send one person at a time, it'd be easier to remain undetected."

Chris tucked away his binoculars and spoke, "Okay, who do you guys think should go first?"

Leon was the first to speak, "I can go."

"Okay. You guys good with that? Claire?" Chris turned find that she was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell? Chris, is that her?" Jill pointed towards the mansion. Barely visible by the moonlight, they could make out a figure stealthily making its way to the front of the mansion.

"Goddamnit Claire. What are you doing?" He tapped in his mic, reaching Claire, but not getting a response.

"Chris. It's clear. I can't sense anything behind the door. There are no guards. We just need Jill to pick the lock."

"Go. Go."

The three ran to maneuvered their way to the front with Claire. Jill got to work on the lock and Chris turned to Claire ready to lecture like he usually did, but before he could start, Claire lifted a finger and told him to save it for later. The click of an opened lock snapped them out of the mental argument the two Redfields were having. Jill slightly open the door and signaled the three that the coast was clear. The inside of the mansion was very wide and vintage looking, the lights very dim, and no one in sight. It wasn't until a steady clicking of heels that the team split up into twos, each pair hiding behind a column. Claire easily picked up to scents coming from a room that was to the right of the main hall. She peeked around the column and saw a young lady in a lab coat joined by an older man, also wearing a lab coat. She saw as the pair walked up the large stairs leading upwards. Their words reached Claire's ears before anyone else's.

"Hopefully, we make more progress tomorrow. I wonder how the other sector of the research is going. The boss is starting to get uneasy with our project."

The man responded to her comment looking angry.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to make progress if we don't have a clue with what we are dealing with? We need samples, and anyone who tries to receive a sample ends up dead. Two sources is not enough unless one of them becomes steady, even then…" Claire stopped listening after that, having quickly lost interest after the words, 'more progress tomorrow'. They were recently researching. That's all they needed to find where they came from. And there was more than one. After the pair was gone, Chris made the plan to split up.

"Okay, here's the plan. Cleon, you guys take the sector they just came out of. See what you can find. We meet back here in-ummm- 90 minutes."

"Allright. Hopefully we don't come back with masses of guards behind us. What about you Valenfield? Where will you be?"

"This mansion, looks identical to the one in Raccoon. If I'm right, Jill and I know where to go to find its archives. Maybe wherever this 'other sector' is. If anything goes wrong, contact us through your mic. Transition shouldn't be bothered by anything here. Goodluck, Cleon. Be safe."

"Chris. Be Careful." Claire watched as her brother and his partner walked their way to a set of double doors on the opposite side of the hall. The loud sound of a clock was the last thing she heard until the door shut behind them.

"You ready?" Leon's voice whispered from behind her, causing her to momentarily be broken from her memories of what happened the last time she and Chris had split up. Noticing this, he placed a hand at her shoulder. "Hey, you alright, Red?"

She stared back at his steel eyes, taking all the sights and smells of the place, determined to make it back this time.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We should get going." She started to move, but Leon's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Claire. We aren't going to be separated again. Not if I can help it." She gave him a small smile, knowing that even Leon and her brother couldn't help some situations, but she was glad he still remained hopeful of these things.

"All right, Kennedy. Let's get going." This time nothing stopped her from moving toward her objective.

 _ **AN: Hello! I'm not dead yet! Just in school! It's finally here. I'm sorry for being so neglectful! But I am back and have started on the next part! love y'all! R &R with stuff that maybe you'd like to see! Or questions I can clear up bc I feel that i have left many end loose :) See ya soon! Im still here**_


	3. Sergeant

Albert Wesker sat at his desk, his laptop the only light source in the dark office. His hands clicked away, his fingers flying, trying further complete his research. It had been days since he had any progress and it was starting to infuriate him. His leather glove tightened as he knew it was almost impossible to further it anymore without any other form of a source. _This is a damn mess._ As if the universe realized his need of something, his phone buzzed. An alert appeared on the screen. ' _Movement detected. Unknown source blocking connection.'_ Wesker sighed. Yet again, Claire had crossed the boundary in which he had set for her. Whether or not he should turn off these notifications was up to question recently, as it seemed she never had an off day. However, it was the first time an unknown source had disabled the tracker. Quickly locating her last position, he did a scour of the area and came across a facility that was owned by a private pharmaceutical company he hadn't heard of before. Pharm-tech Corporation.

It took less than ten minutes to bring up all information about them and their research. Scanning across the list of top researchers, his amber eyes came to rest upon the name of a person who he hasn't heard any information from in a long time. _Sgt. Edwin Rodgers._

Now this was something looking into. Further looking into a list of employees and workers for the branch he came across the second name he didn't expect to see on the company's payroll, or if he did, he would've been informed the second she had started receiving checks. _Ada Wong._

He soon he had 'found' files concerning the research being conducted. It read, 'Destabilizing Mutating Viruses' followed by 'T-Veronica Mutations'. He didn't need to finish the file before he was out the door and on his way to the facility.

* * *

The two lone figures crept into the long white hall no problem, easily maneuvering the hallway without being detected. Or so they thought. The only thing watching was the woman who stood in the surveillance room, a red-lipped smirk growing on her face. _It's almost show time._ She waited until the pair walked into one of the testing grounds before she called her partner, ready to start the first step of her plan. Oh how revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Claire and Leon had easily made their way down the first hallway without being detected. After ten minutes, they reached a door that was labeled 'Labs'.

"Alright. This looks like it. We go in. Check it out. And come back." Leon looked at Claire and she nodded, showing that she knew that it'd be best if no shoot-outs happened.

"Chris. We found what looks like to be the labs. We're going in." Claire radioed Chris before grabbing the door handle and turned it. The room was dark at first but a few seconds in the lights flickered on, momentarily causing spots to cover her vision.

The fluorescent lights that hung above swung slightly as they walked into a big empty room with large doors lining the wall on the other side of the room. The door behind them made a loud thud and Leon immediately when to check the handle. He tried turning it but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit. Chris. Claire and I are trapped. We went straight down the corridor. Past the door labeled 'Labs'."

"Got it. We're on our way."

He un holstered his gun as he sent out the transmission and looked at Claire, who was walking towards one corner of the room. He then realized the cameras in each corner of the room.

"Claire. Get away from those." He began moving towards her but stopped, when she instantly turned, her eyes wide and her feet slowly backing up towards Leon.

"Did you hear that?" She took both her Berettas and kept her eye in the doors.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Red."

Slowly, the doors began to lift up. Claire smelled them before the doors were fully open. A cluster of stumpy green creature began rushing out, spreading to all different formations of attack. Leon was the first to fire his gun, the Hunters spreading around the pair as they stood back to back. The sound of gunshots was deafening and soon dead creatures and bullet casings covered the floor. However, it wasn't over. Claire heard the loud thumps before Leon did, which was how she managed to push him out of the way as the Tyrant rammed into the wall.

"Shit. Leon get up!" He looked up and found the Tyrant reaching out to him. He tried moving away but the giant clawed hand had him by the neck. It was too long before Claire had mounted the creature and stabbed her long knives into to neck and head. It instantly dropped Leon but, turned his full attention on her. He grabbed her by the arms and flung her into the wall, causing large dent in it. She quickly picked herself up braced herself for the next attack. She jumped just in time to land on top of the Tyrant and unloaded an entire clip into its head. It immediately slumped and she pushed herself up and ran to Leon.

"You good, partner?" She held her hand out for him and he took it.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that was the last of it." The answer to that question was answered by a chuckle through a set of speakers neither of them had noticed before.

"Not quite yet. I do hope you're enjoying your time here though." The pair instantly recognized the condescending voice speaking to them. _Ada._

Once again the doors opened. This time a group of soldiers rushed out before either of them reacting as fast as they should've. They seemed tense and some we shaking as they aimed the weapon at them. _They know what I am._ Soon they were surrounded as the pair stood back to back.

Claire expected a fight but soon realized that she was wrong as gas filled the room and the gas-masked soldiers tossed aside their weapons and got slowly closer to her.

"Leon! Mask!" He however already had it on, Claire wasn't so lucky.

She looked back in front of her and readied her gun but found that she didn't have the strength to lift it. Confused with the situation, Claire tried to call out for Leon but found that hands were now tearing her away, one covering her mouth. She tried fighting and kicking but it was no use. Whatever was in the air, made her strength reduce back to less than before she got infected. Leon who hadn't noticed her being grabbed, turned around only to be knocked and pinned down by the guards. He watched as Claire struggled to break free. Her hair wild as she tried to fight but it was useless. "Leon!" She cried out as she saw one of the guards pull out a gun and aimed it directly between his two eyes. He didn't care about the gun, he watched in slow motion as he saw Claire being dragged away, her blue eyes turning red, but her strength definitely not showing any improvement. Claire shoved a hand out reaching for him, but he knew it was useless. He had failed her again.

Leon stared into the barrel and wondered if this was really how his life would end. With him failing Claire by letting her be taken away and by being shot while down. The answer was no, just as the front door open and Jill and Chris came in, guns blazing. The guards were caught off guard and many were taken out quickly. Seeing the distraction, Leon grabbed his own gun and began to fire from where he was. The guards were all down when Leon came to the realization that Claire was no longer in the room and the doors had been shut. He got to his feet, and ran to the doors.

"Goddammit!" Leon slammed his fists against the door. Chris came up behind him.

"They took her, didn't they? What the hell happened?" Leon couldn't stand to look at him as he explained what happened.

"I know she's behind there. But those are steels door with no lock." It was Jill who talked next. "Becca. We need your help." Not five minutes later, Rebecca's voice filled their ear.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

How long she had been fighting, Claire didn't know. She had grown tired after the doors shut her out from Leon and the rest of her family. The next thing she knew, she was being strapped down to a silver examination bed. The lights overhead burned her eyes more than they should have and she decided to shut them instead. There was a lot of movement and noise around room smelled of strong chemicals and blood.

She tried focusing on one thing and she found one voice, in particular, she recognized. It was a deep voice, one she hadn't heard since she decided to leave Wesker. But it couldn't be. She had killed him.

"Well if it isn't Miss Redfield." She cracked an eye open to see Stg. Rodgers staring back her with wide smile. His eyes had certain glow to them that she couldn't explain. _What the hell was in that gas?_ Her head began throbbing painfully and she squinted eyes trying to block out the painfully bright lights.

"Now Miss Redfield, I know what you are wondering. _How in the world is he alive after I-_ how did you put it- _turned his brain into scrambled egg?_ Well, dear, it seems that I was blessed enough to be brain dead until, a certain little friend of mine found me and had me _fixed up_." He bent over and looked deep into her red eyes, enjoying as she struggled to fight, proving useless. Her vision began to blur

"Now Miss Redfield. I am going to need a few samples from you, so please sit still." He smacked the latex gloves and wrapped a band around her arm, smacking it a few times, waiting to find a vein. She hated the feeling of being used. She felt as the needle broke the skin of her arm, her anger flaring as well as her eyes. Claire watched as three small tubes filled up, almost four until she managed to jolt her arm, causing the needle to slip out and blood squirt a little toward the sergeant. She weakly smiled, realizing she might be getting stronger.

"Goddammit."

He stashed the tubes away and started reaching for the syringe filled with a clear liquid. She knew it was now or never. She conjured all the strength she possibly could and began to push against the restraints. The leather straps were beginning to tear and she tried harder until at last one snapped loose. She quickly went to work on the one on her ankles then her arms. Fortunately for her, he hadn't heard. It wasn't until he turned around was he faced with the red orbs staring back at him, the needle that had fallen, in her hand. She jabbed it out, it lodged itself in his cheek and he grunted and tried to pull it out. Claire didn't think twice before she tried running out the door. She stumbled a little but managed to get out. How long it would be before the guards were sent out, she didn't know but now she needed to find Chris. She ran as fast as she could, turning into halls that she didn't know where they led. All she knew that she had to keep moving.

* * *

"Keeping going down that hall, the last door on the left should lead to a corridor that leads to where Claire should be." Rebecca's voice entered the earpiece at Chris' ear, Jill right behind him.

Dashing down the hall, they reached the door and as soon as they opened it, the lights everywhere shut off and low sirens began blazing. The only lights on were the red emergency lights. They kept running down the hall but stopped immediately when a door suddenly burst open and flew off its hinges, almost hitting them as it bounced off the wall. The three stopped and raised their weapons at the black silhouette that sauntered to the center of the hall. It stood strong and tall and snapped its head towards them, red orbs clearly visible, even in the dark.

Chris' heart skipped a beat as name formed in his head. _Wesker?_ The silhouette turned to them and took one step before its' legs gave out from under it. Jill lifted an eyebrow to Chris and he nodded, indicating that they should get closer. Guns pointed at the slumped body, they neared it and Leon was the one to lifted his boot and push the figure over to where they could see its face. Turning it over revealed a face that was not Wesker's but Claire's.

"Shit. Claire!" Leon ducked down and took her into his arms, checking for major wounds.

"I..I can't move." Claire looked up them with wide eyes. They were all set back when the came to see one of her eyes was red and the other blue.

"What did they do?" Leon already had his arm around her and was lifting her to her feet.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Chris was quickly on his feet, moving to lead them out of the endless halls. Soon enough, they made it out of the halls with no resistance. The cool air surrounded them as the exited the mansion and just as they made it to the car, Claire was able to walk again. The sped away from the location as fast as they could. WIth her head against the window and eyes shutting slowly, Claire could've sworn she saw a black car parked near on road that hadn't been there before.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to her apartment, Claire's legs were giving out again. Only was she able to get up the stairs with Leon's help. The first thing she did when she got into her apartment was crash down on the couch. Chris and Jill had left to their apartment after being convinced by Claire that she was alright and not harmed enough for them to miss work. Leon, on the other hand, stated he had the next days off, therefore perfectly capable of watching her.

"Leon, I swear. I'm fine. I don't need a- ahh. Babysitter." She tried sitting up on her own but found that her arms began to shake with any kind of attempt to conjure any strength.

"Yeah right. You can barely finish a sentence before running out of breath or sit yourself up." He neared her and bent down as he started untying her shoes.

"Leon! Are you serious? I am not a child." She made half an attempt to sit and ended up falling to her side. "Ughhh. I feel useless." Claire grunted as she pulled herself to see Leon standing over her.

"Stop fighting it Red. Come on." He effortlessly scooped her up in both his arms and walked her to her bedroom where he dropped her down before pulling the blanket over her.

"Now, get some sleep Red. If you need anything, do yell."

"Wait, Leon?" He stopped at the doorway and raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Are my eyes, still, you know?"

"Yes, one is still blue and one is gold." He smiled weakly at her, not disturbed by the eyes two different colors.

"Oh. Okay. Good night, Kennedy." She looked sad as her turned away from.

"Good night, Redfield."

The door shut behind Leon and Claire was left in the room alone with her thoughts and fears. The feeling spreading throughout her body was not anything she had experienced before. How was it possible that a single gas had reduced her strength to less than when she was a regular human? She should have been able to somewhat resist it. And why had her eyes been changing colors? Any regular toxin would not cause her to react this way. And there was one more problem. Rodgers was back. But how? His words rang in her head. "... _a certain little friend of mine found me and had me fixed up…"_

How? Being infected was the only way she could think that would bring him back. But even then... The only sources of the infection was her and Wesker. Unless…Had Wesker sent him to get her back leaving him? But to go as far as far as to bring him back from the dead? And infected? No. Wesker wouldn't dare share that power with anyone. _But then again he let you live, didn't he?_ That was different. Maybe he ensured that she would not betray by getting her to...trust him? She didn't really know how to label what had happened between. For now, she decided that is wasn't going to help if she stressed about it. If she was going to get to the bottom of this she needed to be ready and in her current condition, she wasn't even able to untie her own shoes. She looked out to the door and watched as the light in the living room shut. She shut her eyes along with it and hoped she wouldn't have any dreams that night, not with Leon only a door away.

* * *

Albert Wesker stood in the center of a corridor looking into a room that was missing a door. _Hmmm. Right off its hinges. That's a little showy, even for you Dear Heart._ He strolled down the empty halls and didn't find a single life form, other than the dead B. he found in a giant room early, most likely a testing gound. Other than that, it looked as though everyone packed up and left. He was ready to leave until he heard the _click clack_ of heels against tile down the hall. He followed the source until he eventually found the feet that was scurrying down the hall.

The young lady in a lab coat looked distressed as she tried pulled her gun from behind her and shakily pointed it at him. "Who are you!? Don't move or I'll shoot!" Her blonde hair fell on the sides of her face. He tilted his head in amusement by her headstrong attitude. She reminded him of an old colleague of his, but never mind that, he was here for answers. She didn't even see when he moved but the next second the gun was out of her hand and feet dangled inches off the ground as he held her by her throat.

"I'm not in the mood. Now where is your head researcher? One Mr. Edwin Rodgers." He made sure his eyes flashed bright behind his shades as he settled her down and waited for an answer.

"What the hell!? How many more of you are there!? First him, then the girl, now you?" Her blue eyes were wide with fear and she tried getting loose but it was useless.

"Who is him?" He gripped her shoulder hard until he felt a crack and she was on her knees in tears.

"The researcher! Mr. Edwin! He has the same eyes as you and the girl! Please! All I know is that he and his partner left the second the girl got away! I don't know where they went but his partner made sure all the computers were wiped clean."

"His partner. The woman was Asian, was she not?" Wesker clenched her shoulder and she cried as she answered, "YES! She never wears anything but red!"

"Very well then. Thank you, for your cooperation." As he let her go, he snapped his hand back and brought out his gun, one shot silencing the hall.

 _It seems that Miss Wong has made new friends. Perhaps it's time to find my own._


	4. A New Player

The whirling sound of the machines was the only noise this godforsaken lab. The plain walls and the bright lights and hard chairs were beginning to irritate one Ada Wong. She laid slumped on the examination table, one leg falling off the side of it as she fiddled with the knife she had taken out of its sheath. There was a small _ding_ from the machine and it stop making so much noise. A few seconds later, the door slid open and in walked in Edwin Rodgers. The man walked collectively and calmly as he started checking the contents from the machine. Ada Wong tilted her head at his back and thought to the moment she found him. He had been lucky. If it weren't for her, he would've been tossed into the incinerator along with the other corpses of his squad. She thought back at exactly everything that happened that day…

 _The sound of gunshot echoed throughout the lab. Ada walked along the walls in heavy armored clothes, nothing like her usual outfits. She peeked around a corner and watched as a slim figure in black took out a group of the security that was in charge of taking out any intruders. She quickly recognized the figure to be Claire. She wouldn't have trained her so well if she knew this would be the outcome. The sting of betrayal flashed in her but she dismissed it quickly, telling herself that the anger should be directed to making her complete the task. The syringe stashed in her coat felt like the most powerful weapon she's ever wielded. She saw the moment the group separated, Claire running the opposite direction and her friends leaving through the elevator; her brother looked like he was closer to being dead than his sister ever was. Ada was ready to go and follow Claire, until she noticed a body among the pile start to move. The figure slumped against the wall. Wesker? What was he doing there? His form looked different. Weaker._

 _Why was Wesker on the floor? Was it Claire who rendered him unconscious? No, it couldn't have been. If there was one thing Ada knew that Claire was, and that was loyal. She had figured Claire was now loyal to Wesker seeing as how close they were that night at the BSAA headquarters. She watched as two soldiers neared him, guns locked onto him. He didn't seem to notice them. Quickly, he managed to smash the soldiers noses into the tile and walk away without a scratch. Of course he noticed._

 _Finally after the hall seemed empty, she began walking. As she passed by the pile of bodies, one familiar face caught her shaved head and dead eyes stared at her. It was Wesker's military monkey. Now this is something she wasn't expecting this._

 _She crouched down near the man to examine his wounds and found that his chest was barely moving. He'll be dead soon enough, she thought to herself. Unless... She could do this alone or she could have someone with as an equally vengeful 'partner' to do some of the work for her. The weight of the syringe felt heavier in her pocket. Her hand dipped into her coat and brought it to light. She felt the tube in hand and wondered. She had this made for one person. Claire. Now, if she wasted it on someone else…Had made a last minute decision and injected the needle into the limp body. She pushed down on the plunger and waited. Ada stood and dragged his body into the closest room she could find. If nothing happened soon, she would be forced to leave as she was sure they would send a crew in search of survivors. She was convinced she failed to see any signs of it working, until finally, she noticed a small twitch in his hand. She sprung to her feet quickly and began to examine him. The second she found a pulse, she looked up was found a pair of eyes looking back at her._ 'Welcome back.' _This was going to be good._

Ada snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was talking.

"-managed to get a few samples but it should be enough for what you're asking for. Plus with whatever is in my bloodstream, we should manage."

Ada smirked, knowing she had made the right decision.

"Very well. Let's finish it off before we send it out for a test run. Then we'll both get what we want."

Ada hopped off table, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. She walked towards the table where he was working at and she stared at the red liquid that the two had been working on since the left their previous lab, due to their 'subject' getting out. Speaking of which.

"Right, so tell me again how she managed to get away. She was sedated and weak. And still she managed to get away from you." She crossed her arms, trying not to show how angry she was that she missed out on a chance to get more than even with Claire.

"Listen, we knew that the gas wasn't going to work 100% the way it was supposed to. We didn't have a lot to go off of. The virus in me isn't exactly similar to hers. Now, we do know some of the toxin did affect her because of her eyes."

The way he was talking reminded her of an old scientist that used to work for Umbrella back in the day. The head researcher for the G-Virus. William Birkin. _Hmph. Hopefully this one ends just the same._ Ada continued to listen, not really caring of the words coming out of his mouth. She just needed an outcome.

"We know to some extent it worked. Just not well enough, because it wasn't specifically for her. Now, with this-" He held up the two empty tubes that once contained Claire's blood. "We have the genetic code that will destroy and mutate her specific virus _beyond_ anything that anyone, even Wesker, can handle."

The last part caught her attention. "How much exactly will the virus mutate? The last thing we want is for her to be something that'll be hard to kill."

Edwin finally turned to look her in the eyes. "By mutating and destroying I mean the virus itself. Because the virus has been accepted into her DNA, it will slowly burn away until nothing is left. By all means, it'll hurt like hell until she stops breathing. And by my calculations, we don't have enough to kill her instantly. If anything we can inject our entire supply into her and she won't die until…" He stopped to jot down a few equations on a notepad, a few seconds later, "48 hours later."

He couldn't tell if the look on her face was happiness or disbelief. "Good. It's not supposed to be quick. After she's been hit with the toxin, have her brought back here. If she's going to have 48 hours left, we either leave her to her to her brother, or we bring her back here to speed up the process." Ada turned to walk out the door when his voice stopped her.

"Alright then. After we're done with her, we are going for Wesker. Right, partner?"

She smirked at him as the door slid open. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Basterd's going to get what's coming." She walked out thinking. _I damn well don't do partners._ Especially when it came to people like him. _Like them. No longer human._ Also, she damn well knew that in this line a work, partner ships didn't end well.

* * *

For the first time in years, Claire woke up and _desperately needed_ to run to the restroom. Throwing the white sheets off of her, she slammed through her bedroom door, successfully creating a crack in it and startling the government agent who laid on her couch. She fell to her knees at the base of the toilet and despite not eating since yesterday morning, she spilled her guts out. When she thought it was all over, she sat against the bath and tried to tie her hair up, but ultimately failed when her hand got caught in the tie and she once again threw up into the bowl. She sat on the floor, hand still stuck in her hair, when she saw Leon standing at the door.

"You alright, Red?" He stood in a white t-shirt and grey boxers. His hair was tousled and his eyes were puffy with dark circles bagging under each steel colored eye.

"Yeah. I think I'm good. Sorry for waking you." She lifted herself up with shaky arms and it wasn't two seconds before Leon got closer and helped steady her. "Jesus, Leon, I'm fine." She chuckled before pointing out he wasn't wearing any pants. "And put on some damn pants before Chris walks in and kicks your ass." He chuckled and responded as he walked back to get his pants on, given that Claire was absolutely right.

"Maybe you should consider putting pants on yourself, Red!" Leon shouted from the living room, and she immediately looked down and in horror, realized that he was right. She stood in nothing but a loose black tank top and boyshorts. She was still blushing by the time she returned from her room, this time in black pj pants and a bra under her top. She slumped down on the couch next to Leon, both of them staring at a blank tv screen.

Claire took her head in her hands and tried to calm herself as her was starting to get a headache. "Ugh. I haven't felt this way since I was in college." She leaned back on the couch and shut her eyes, taking in all the sounds and smells that she could. She let out a puff, content that she heard and smelled most things, a sign of returning to normal. Her type of normal. But damn, was her head throbbing. The silence was broken by Leon's voice. It was soft, the kind of voice that she wasn't used to hearing recently.

"You still have nightmares." It wasn't a question. Claire turned to face him, but his steel eyes were focused on corner of the coffee table. "I heard you last night. You were either talking, crying or both." When he finally looked at her, she could see that she had said some things that needed an explanation.

"Yeah I still do," she confessed, "Nothing compared to what they used to be though." She shook her head as she rubbed her temples, trying to steer clear of talking about what she dreamt about.

"Claire. You know I'm here if you want to talk, right? I know- I know that we haven't been exactly close since you came back. But I want us to be." By this time Leon was facing her. His face held a sadness that wasn't shown often. And anytime it was, it was at the mention of a certain lady in red, who Claire was sure had a more complex relationship with the man sitting in front of her than he let on. It was one of reasons she didn't want to see Leon as anything more than a friend. Especially now that there was a certain blonde man who seemed to be invading her dreams more than ever. Leon was everything she wanted then, but now, she wasn't sure where he sat.

"Leon." She knew the blue hues were beginning to turn into that golden red. "I know we haven't, but please forgive me when I tell you that I think it's for the best." Leon's eyes deepened with sadness and Claire felt her chest tighten with guilt. "Look. There are _things_ that happened while I wasn't here. Things that I know have changed me and those things I don't know if any of you will ever understand what and why I did it." Choking out her last sentence, Leon's eyes returned to their neutral expression.

"Claire. I have known you since the Raccoon City incident. With what we've been through, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go. Now, I'm not asking for anything for you to be my girlfriend or whatever. I just want us to be how we were before. Plus, we've all have done things that any us can't understand. With what we've been through, there is no need for an explanation. We all experience things differently and are learning to cope with it all. You are no different."

Despite his words, Claire couldn't help but think that it all applied, except to her. She, Claire Redfield, had fallen for Albert Wesker. She let herself fall for his charm and into his bed. What was worse was that she felt no regret what so ever. She remembered feeling _relieved_ even. She knew that there was someone was there. Someone who was what she was. No longer human. And that someone turned out to be Wesker. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that she didn't care, or the fact that she had practically felt comfort knowing he would always be there.

"Just because you're all Wonder Woman now, that doesn't mean you can't be suffering Claire. You are still the girl who loves motorcycles and strawberry ice cream. Only now you can kick my ass single handedly." They both laughed at sudden change of mood.

Claire smiled at him, her eyes residing to their usual blue. "Leon, I was able to kick your ass then too." His smile faded, he was ready to give a smart remark but was interrupted by sound of knocking at the door. He quickly stood up and opened the door. On the other side of it was Jill and an exhausted looking Chris.

"I need coffee!" Chris didn't bother waiting for Jill and rushed past Leon and flopped down on the couch next to Claire.

"Good morning to you too." Claire smacked her brother in the arm and asked, "What is up with you? You weren't the one spilling out their guts this morning." His sat up immediately and eyed her carefully.

"How are you!?" His hand came up and he pressed the back of it to her forehead. "You scared the crap out of me yesterday. You should still be in bed."

She swatted his hand away and from the corner of her eye she saw Jill sit across from them, her eyes trained on Claire.

"I'm fine now, butthead. It looks like you had a worse night than I did. What happened?"

Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes while he slumped forward. "I totally forgot I was supposed to start preparing for my new assignment. I read over 200 pages the second we got home. I was ready to go to bed by the time the sun was rising. I need to in the office in about-" Chris pulled out his phone, "3 hours. So the only rational thing to do is come here. For Kennedy. Because he's being assigned to me."

In the back, Leon spit out his coffee with a shocked face. "What!? No! I got the day off." Chris turned to the agent and smirked, obviously content with ruining his day.

"Actually Jill, now has the day off and you're working with me. Now hand me some coffee." He turned back to the women in the livingroom, specifically his sister, "Claire, since you are taking a _sick day,_ Jill will be staying with you. At least until we know you're alright. That means no leaving the apartment."

"Chris-" Claire began but was immediately cut off.

"I don't care what you say. You are staying put. At least until we can find out what the hell that was yesterday. They had weapons that targeted you specifically. That cannot be a know about you and they were ready. I'm not taking a chance of whoever that was getting their hands on you. I'm going to be looking into who they are" By now, Leon handed a mug to Chris, which he began to drink instantly.

"Don't you think that's a little too much? You're basically putting me on house arrest. Plus," she continued, "you think Jill wants to spend her day off baby-sitting?"

"Honestly Claire, it's fine. I don't mind. He's right," JIll sat up from where she sat and looked from Chris to Claire, "If anything, we can go out but it's best if you stay with someone for the next few days."

Claire scoffed as she turned to look at Chris, knowing her brother made up his mind, she knew it was useless. "Then I guess it's settled then, isn't it? Well then, when you all decided what else I shall do next, please let me know. For now, I'll be sleeping. Unless you guys already decided that I shouldn't do that either." By now she had lifted herself off the couch and was walking away.

"Claire...come on," Chris began to stand, but Claire stopped him.

"No. I'm staying here. With Jill. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing today." She threw up her hands. She shut the door behind her, waiting for Chris to come follow her and try to talk to her. Surprisingly, he didn't and she heard the front door open and close. A soft knock came on her after. Claire opened the door slightly and there stood older woman walked in as Claire invited her inside by opening the door wider. Jill sat the corner of the unmade bed and waited for Claire to sit. She started talking when it became clear she wasn't going to sit.

"Look Claire. I'm sorry. I get it, okay. You must feel like we're treating you like some damsel in distress. Or like, a baby that needs to be watched all the please try to understand where Chris is coming from. He lost you once already, and it almost killed him. Can you blame him for being overprotective?"

Turning her back to the window, Claire crossed her arms and sighed before speaking.

"I understand but this is just too much. I know how to handle myself. I'm still the baby that needs to be watched apparently. Even though I did single-handedly save all of you from that Tyrant a few months ago."

"Claire…"

"I know. He cares. Sure. But this is just too much. Instead of being someone you can rely on, it just seems like I became a bigger burden. To you even, since you get to spend you day off babysitting." She shook her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, don't think about it like that. Think of it as...sister-in-law bonding."

"Yeah. We bond while Leon and Chris are out there probably being chased down by another one of those crazy B. ." She shook her head, her mind suddenly being filled with images of Chris and Leon surrounded by Hunters.

"Claire. They're stuck doing paperwork today," Jill cracked the tiniest of smiles as she reassured the younger Redfield that nothing was going to happen to them. "We however, are not, so I suggest we go out. He did say we could go out." JIll offered Claire a pair of silver keys.

"Like I'd listen to what Chris told me to do anyways, but if you insist." Quickly she snatched the keys and walked to change out of her pajamas. A few minutes later, Claire emerged from her room dressed head to toe in black. JIll was taken back a bit on how much she reminded her of a certain someone. Claire was almost unrecognizable.

"Isn't it a little too hot for black?" Jill raised an eyebrow in question.

"Temperature doesn't bother me like it used to," she smirked as she shrugged on her black field jacket.

"Nice outfit. You look like you're starring in the new Underworld movie," Jill chuckled nervously. She suddenly felt a little tense. Almost as if she was waiting for an unexpected punch to be thrown. Threatened? No? Off guard? Something like that. It was strange. Claire's laugh shattered her few moments of thinking.

"Yeah, I know. It's just a habit I picked up. Black is better for hiding gunshot wounds when you're trying to blend into a crowd. Though, I probably won't be shot at anytime soon with Chris watching me like a hawk." With that last statement, the two walked out the door. Coming to a halt at the sidewalk Claire raised an eyebrow at Jill as she stared at the black BMW parked in her spot.

"Uhh, Jill. When did you get a BMW?" She scrunched her eyebrows together as she suspiciously eyed the older woman.

"I'm not exactly sure when it was purchased, but I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind if we took it out for a spin."

"JIll Valentine. You are my favourite person right now." With a smile, they got in and sped off. Neither of them noticed the grey haired man that stood watching them from opposite side of the street.

When they were out of sight, he dropped the cigarette he had in his hand and stepped on it before crossing the street. He approached the apartment and took a look around it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Walking over to last room in the small apartment, he took in details of the person living here. He flicked the lights on and surveyed the room. Near the bed, a phone sat on the end table. Taking it in his hand, the man looked it over a few times, It took him only 3 attempts to unlock it. Looking through the email and messages, he felt content with his findings. He was on his way out when out of the corner if his, something shiny caught his attention. He reached under a small pile of clothes and then pulled out a silver chain with a red gemstone that hung off of it. Flipping it over, initials were carved in it.

"Well what do we have here." He examined it for a while before he placed the chain back under the clothes and exited the apartment, phone already in hand, dialing his employer. "Location unknown. On route to find her." He hung up and got in his car. He had a girl to follow.

* * *

Hey there guys! I'm finally back after I don't know how long. I thought summer would be my chance to upload more frequently but it seems school doesn't like me resting at all. Anyways, her you go. Hope you enjoy. I feel as though it is a little rushed but I felt bad not having uploaded in such a long time. For those of you who also read my Redfield's Lost in Nightmmare, I will be continuing that, only I'm considering re-uploading the thing bc I'd like to change a few things. Also, I have started two new fics. Another Wesker/Claire fic and one Overwatch fic. Not sure if any of you play Overwatch or read the comics but I'd like to take a stab at it. Not sure when I'd like to release. If you prefer them out soon or after I finish with the two I have now, please let me know. I'm happy to oblige. Happy readings!

bleedingangel95- Thank you so much! I'll be uploading more soon. :)

jommyspuffy1988- Glad you like it. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like. There's more to come. :)


End file.
